


Long Day

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Rare Pair Drabble meme for the prompt: Neal/Mozzie, at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For leonie_alastair.

Neal's been running around town all day in his gorgeous designer shoes, but when he gets home, he can stop pretending that fashion doesn't hurt.

He takes off the shoes, carefully hangs up his suit, then plops down on the bed next to Moz. 

"Pinot?" Neal asks, gesturing to Moz's glass.

"Shiraz," Mozzie says, handing it to Neal, who takes an inelegant gulp. 

"Tough day?" Mozzie asks, knowing the answer.

Neal pauses. "You think that maybe we're getting kind of old for this?"

"Nope," Moz grins, and Neal laughs, leans his head on Moz's shoulder. 

It's nice to be home.


End file.
